Teddy's Kisses
by caralily
Summary: Every year, Teddy Lupin chooses a new spot on Victoire's head for kissing her goodbye. Follow Victoire as she reminisces about Teddy's kisses, and see what Teddy has to say about them, too.
1. Present Day

"I'll miss you," said nineteen-year-old Teddy Lupin. His girlfriend, Victoire Weasley was going off to Hogwarts for her seventh and final year.

"You know I'd rather stay behind," said Victoire.

"No," said Teddy, "you don't. You want to go to Hogwarts, have fun, get into lots of trouble, and finish your education. I know you. You'd never be happy as a housewife or with an OWL level job."

"Yeah, I guess, but I'll miss you terribly," said Victoire. Teddy smiled then captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Eww…" interrupted James, Victoire's cousin and Teddy's godbrother. "What are you doing?"

"I'm saying goodbye," said Teddy. "Bugger off."

"Didn't look like much talking."

"I said, get lost!" said Teddy angrily.

"So much for keeping our relationship a secret," said Victoire as James ran off in the direction of his parents. "He's going to tell everyone."

"Yeah," sighed Teddy. "Should I expect daily death threats from your father?"

"Probably," said Victoire.

The train whistled for its last boarders. "Eleven o'clock," said Teddy. "You should go." He kissed her one last time. "I love you. I'll write every day, I promise. I'll see you soon."

The train started moving. "Oh shit," said Victoire. The train was gaining speed.

"If you run, you can catch up with it," said Teddy. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you get on safely." They ran to catch up with the last car of the Hogwarts Express. With Teddy for support, Victoire jumped and grabbed the handle of the car door. Once she was steady, Teddy let go.

"I love you, too!" Victoire shouted. Teddy smiled.

Victoire searched the train until she found her friends' compartment.

"Victoire!" exclaimed Emma, Victoire's best friend. "Why aren't you in the prefects' carriage?"

"I don't need to be there for another ten minutes," said Victoire. "I wanted to come find all of you first."

"So," said Amy, another of Victoire's friends, "where'd he kiss you this year?"

"What?"

"I'm guessing lips," said Chelsea, Amy's twin. "She's blushing, smiling, and has the tell-tale beestung lips."

"I agree," said Emma. "She does look like she's been snogging someone."

"What are you talking about?" asked Victoire.

"Where Teddy kissed you goodbye," said Emma. "Where did he kiss you this year?"

"This year?" asked Victoire, confused.

Emma sighed. "For a Ravenclaw, you sure are dumb. Haven't you realized that every year Teddy Lupin chooses a new spot on your face for kissing you goodbye?"

"No, I've never really thought about it," said Victoire.

"So, where'd he kiss you this year?"

"Lips." Victoire blushed.

"Short and sweet or full-frontal snogging?"

"Snogging."

"Ha!" said Emma. "You owe me ten galleons, Amy!"

"Here," grumbled Amy, handing Emma a handful of gold.

"Thank you."

"You've been betting on it?" Victoire exclaimed.

"Hey, you know me," said Emma. "I couldn't pass on such a great opportunity."

Victoire rolled her eyes. "I have to be off," she said. She exited the compartment and started towards the prefects' carriage.

That night, she dreamed of Teddy's kisses.


	2. Only 2 More Years

"Why can't I go with you?" whined Victoire. Tears glistened on the nine-year-old's cheeks.

"Because you aren't old enough," said Teddy. Victoire began to cry harder. "In two years, you'll be at Hogwarts too, and we'll have loads of fun together, promise."

"But that's two years!" cried Victoire. "I want to go to Hogwarts now!"

"You can't," said Teddy. "It's against the rules."

"Rules are made to be broken," said Victoire. "That's what Uncle George says."

"Some rules can't be broken, 'Toire," said Teddy.

Victoire sighed. "What do you think Hogwarts will be like, Teddy?"

"I don't know," said Teddy. "All of the grown-ups tell me that they had a great time at Hogwarts, but it sounds scary to me. Uncle George says that first years have to battle a dragon in front of the entire school for sorting."

"A dragon?" said Victoire. "Nuh-uh."

"Yeah, that's what he says."

"I don't believe it," said Victoire.

"You don't believe anything anyone tells you."

"So?"

"Good point," said Teddy.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" asked Victoire.

"Hufflepuff," said Teddy, "but I'd much rather be in Gryffindor."

"Will you write to me when you get there?" Victoire asked. "Please?"

"I'll write you every day if you want me to," said Teddy.

"You promise?" asked Victoire.

"I promise," said Teddy.

"It's going to be so dull here without you, Teddy," said Victoire. "Dominique's the only one close to my age, but she's no fun. She only likes to play dollies."

"Teddy!" Teddy's grandmother, Andromeda called from downstairs. "It's time to go!"

"Bye Teddy."

"Bye Victoire." Teddy left, but not before placing a kiss atop Victoire's head.


	3. 1st Year

"What's sorting like, Teddy?" asked Victoire as she sat down across from him on the Hogwarts Express. "I've heard a bunch of different things. Emma Clearwater says her brother swears that you just have to put on a hat, but Amy and Chelsea Sanders were told by their parents that you have to battle a troll."

"Oh, it's much worse than that," said Teddy. "You have to perform a talent in front of the entire school. You aren't given any preparation, and you are definitely sure to embarrass yourself." Victoire gasped. Her worst fear was being put in the spotlight.

"I'm kidding, of course," said Teddy. "All you really have to do is put on a hat. It's in front of a crowd, but nobody pays any attention. They're too hungry."

"In front of a crowd?" asked Victoire warily.

"Oi, Teddy," a boy said as he opened the compartment door. "Who's that?"

"Victoire," said Teddy simply. "She's my friend."

"She's a first year," said the boy.

"I've known her since before I can remember, okay?" said Teddy defensively.

"Okay," said the boy. He extended his hand to Victoire. "I'm Liam."

"Victoire." Victoire shook the boy's hand.

"So," said Liam. "Which house do you want to be in?"

"Gryffindor," said Victoire.

"Ah, just like us, eh?" asked Liam. "Were your parents in Gryffindor?"

"My dad was," replied Victoire. "My mum went to Beauxbatons

"She's French?"

"Yeah," said Victoire.

"It looks like we've arrived," said Teddy.

As they stepped off the train, Victoire gasped. She had never seen a more beautiful sight.

"You'll be going to the castle by boat," said Teddy. "Don't follow us. The sorting will be okay, just imagine the crowd in their underwear. Be sorted into Gryffindor, okay? I'll see you around." He kissed her straight in the center of her forehead.


	4. 2nd Year

"Hey Teddy," said Victoire, looking up from her essay.

"Yeah?"

"I need another use for the disarming spell. We're supposed to have two feet of parchment, but I only have one and a third."

"What have you got?" asked Teddy.

"Leaving you opponent defenseless and becoming the master of another wand," said Victoire.

"Hmm…well, sometimes it knocks your opponent backwards," said Teddy.

"That's good enough," said Victoire. "What are you working on?"

"Transfiguration," said Teddy. "Professor Andrews wants two and a half parchments on ways humans can transfigure. He says he wants to prepare us for basic human transfiguration next year."

"Easy for you, then," said Victoire. "You know everything there is to know about two of the ways; being a metamorphmagus and certain curses spread through venom."

An hour passed and Teddy and Victoire had completed their essays.

"What time is it?" asked Victoire.

"It's nearly curfew," said Teddy, looking at his watch. "We should get back to our common rooms."

"Yeah," said Victoire. She started to pack her bag.

"Ready?" Teddy asked once his bag was packed.

Victoire stuck her quill behind her ear. "Mmhm." Just then, the curfew bell rang.

"Come on," said Teddy. "Let's get out of here before Madame Pince spots us."

"Won't that woman ever retire?" asked Victoire.

Teddy changed his hair from blue to brown. "Shh…she'll hear us." They crept past the rows of shelves, and when Madame Pince turned her back, they rushed to the door.

"That was close," said Victoire.

"It's not over yet," whispered Teddy. "We still have to climb up to our common rooms without being caught. Follow me. We'll take the long way around."

"Why do I have the feeling that you do this a lot?" asked Victoire.

"Because I do," said Teddy simply. He pulled something out of his robes.

"What's that?"

"Never you mind," said Teddy. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"Wow. Is that a map of Hogwarts?" asked Victoire.

"And the people in it," said Teddy. "The coast is clear most of the way up. Filch is on the third floor, so we'll need to watch out for him. Vector's on your floor. Keep a wary eye out when walking to your common room. Okay, let's go up."

They climbed without trouble to the fifth floor. "Well, goodnight," said Victoire.

"Goodnight, 'Toire," said Teddy. "See you tomorrow." He kissed her temple, then began ascending the stairs.


	5. 3rd Year

"Hey Victoire!" said Teddy, approaching her outside of Dervish and Banges. She was alone.

"Oh, hey," said Victoire.

"Where are your friends?" asked Teddy.

"They're at Madam Puddifoot's having coffee," Victoire replied.

"Why aren't you with them?"

"Have you seen the place?" Victoire asked incredulously. "I can't even look at it without gagging."

"Yeah," said Teddy. "Me too. All the scary pink confetti." He shuddered.

"You've been in there?"

"Yes," said Teddy. "Now, before you question my masculinity, Amber made me go in there."

"I'm glad that you broke up with her," said Victoire. "She was really annoying."

"She was," said Teddy. "I think the only reason I could stand her was that she was pretty. God, she was such an idiot."

"Glad to know you like girls with brains, Ted," said Victoire. "You aren't totally superficial."

"Hey Teddy!" shouted Liam from across the street. "Come on! We're going to the Three Broomsticks!"

"Me and the lads are going to go get butterbeers," said Teddy. "Want to come along?"

"Do I have anything better to do?" said Victoire. They ran to catch up with Teddy's friends.

"Hey!" said Liam. "It's Teddy's favorite Ravenclaw! Are the two of you married yet?"

"What?"

"They're convinced that you and I are going to get married someday," explained Teddy. "Just ignore them."

"You forgot the ten kids!" jeered Matthew; Teddy's other friend.

"Why?" asked Victoire, ignoring Matthew.

"I don't know," said Teddy.

"Because you so obviously _lurve_ each other," said Liam.

"I keep telling you," said Teddy. "Victoire's like my sister. Nobody marries their sister and had ten kids."

"Sister my arse," said Liam. "Nobody ever let's their sister tag along for getting butterbeers, either."

Just then, Madam Rosmerta approached the table. "What can I get you dears?" she asked.

"Butterbeers for all of us, right?" asked Teddy. Everyone nodded.

"Four butterbeers then?" said Madam Rosmerta. "I'll be right back."

"Who's that girl over there?" Matthew asked.

"Which one?" asked Teddy.

"The blonde Hufflepuff," said Matthew.

"Dunno," said Liam. "She's hot though."

"I think her name's Marianne Rivers," said Teddy. "She's a sixth year. Why?"

"She's hot," said Matthew. "I thought we'd already established that."

Victoire rolled her eyes. "Boys."

"What?" said Matthew. "Don't tell me you don't talk about this kind of stuff with your friends."

"Oh, she does," said Teddy. "About boys of course."

"Teddy!"

"Well, it's true!" said Teddy . "You and your friends may not talk about boys as much as we talk about girls, but you still do."

"You've heard into girls' conversations?" asked Matthew. "What's it like?"

"Boring," said Teddy. "It mostly consists of: blah, blah, blah, shoes, blah, blah, blah, clothes, blah, blah, blah, hair, blah, blah, blah, makeup, blah, blah, blah, jewelry, blah, blah, blah, boys. Oh my God did you see what she was wearing?"

Victoire scowled, but the boys doubled up with laughter. "You'd make a great girl, Teddy," said Liam.

Teddy morphed himself into a taller version of Victoire and flipped his hair. "Am I a pretty girl?"

"Beautiful," said Liam. He leant over and tried to kiss him.

"Eww," said Teddy, jumping off his chair and hiding behind Victoire. "Mate!"

"Well you are a girl," said Liam.

Teddy morphed back his normal features and turquoise hair. "Not anymore, I'm not," said Teddy. He sat back down with a wary glance at Liam.

However, Victoire and Matthew couldn't stop laughing. "Priceless, mate," said Matthew.

Finally, after they had calmed down, the butterbeer arrived.

"That'll be twelve sickles," said Madam Rosmerta. They each reached into their pockets and drew out three sickles.

"Don't you just hate inflation?" said Liam. "Last year it was only two sickles and 15 knuts."

"Nerd," said Matthew.

"We could go to the Hog's Head if it bothers you so much," said Teddy. "Really, it's still not a lot."

"Let's just keep going here," said Liam. "The Hog's Head is too dodgy for my tastes."

"It isn't really," said Teddy. "It may be a little dusty, and without lacking goats, but it isn't really that dodgy."

"Come on, it's probably overflowing with ex-Death Eaters. It's as not-dodgy as Victoire is not a girl," said Liam.

"Actually," said Teddy. "I'm quite sure that the Hog's Head is Death Eater free. You see, the owner was a member of the Order of the Phoenix. It's here you need to worry about. Madam Rosmerta _was_once under the control of Death Eaters by the Imperius Curse."

Whatever," said Liam, downing his last gulp of butterbeer. "Where are we off to next?"

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, of course," said Teddy. "I need fireworks for Gryffindor's trouncing on Hufflepuff next week. I need a Portable Swamp, Skiving Snackboxes, and Extendable Ears, too. Somebody's cat ate my last pair." He looked pointedly at Matthew.

"What?" said Matthew. "Marty didn't know any better."

"His cat ate your Extendable Ears?" said Victoire incredulously. "I'll have to tell that to Uncle George." She paused. "Are you really serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious," said Teddy.

"What do you need a Portable Swamp for?" asked Liam.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," said Teddy.

"Well, I'm finished," said Matthew. "Let's go."

"Okay, well, see you later Victoire," Teddy kissed her on the cheek, up near her eye. Liam wolf-whistled. "Shut up."

**A.N.- Well, this was a long chapter, wasn't it? It was almost as long as the other chapters combined, but my oh-so-patient readers deserved it. Reviewers get...(enter witty prize here)**


	6. 4th Year

"I'm not saying yours isn't a good team 'Toire," said Teddy, running a hand through his hair. "I'm just saying my team's going to win."

"You keep telling yourself that Teddy," said Victoire. "Everyone knows Ravenclaw's going to win. We have the best seeker. Slytherin and Hufflepuff favor us for it."

"Well, we have the best keeper," stated Teddy. "Everyone knows that the skill of the keeper is what determines the game."

Victoire rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself. Anyway, we have the best chasers. I know you've never blocked a single one of my shots. There's no way you'll be able to block Terry's and Emma's."

"I've blocked some of your shots before," argued Teddy. "You know I have."

"In your dreams."

"Gryffindor is going to win."

"Wanna bet?" challenged Victoire. "Or is Mr. Team Captain too afraid he'll lose?"

"Yeah, I do," said Teddy. "I bet you ten galleons that Gryffindor wins today."

"Deal," said Victoire. "We'll meet in the Great Hall after the game."

"I guess I'll see you when I come to collect my ten galleons after the game."

"Yes," said Victoire. "I'll see you when I come to collect _my_ money."

"Well, good luck," Teddy sighed. He kissed Victoire on the cheek and went off in the direction of the Gryffindor locker room.

"Yeah, you too," said Victoire as Teddy turned away.

That day, Victoire became ten galleons richer.

**A.N. I'm so sorry that I haven't posted for a week or two. I've just been so busy with school and sports. The next chapter will be up soon. Promise!**


	7. 5th Year

"What's wrong 'Toire?" asked Teddy, sitting down next to her as she stared out the library window.

"It's nothing," replied Victoire.

"Really, tell me," said Teddy gently.

"I...I'm worried about you," said Victoire. "The final task is today. People have died in this tournament, especially on this task!"

"I'll be fine," said Teddy. "You'll see."

"But what if you're not?" asked Victoire.

"I will be," said Teddy. "Harry survived and he was only fourteen."

"My mum almost died," Victoire stated.

"No, she was Cruciatused and left to be found," said Teddy. "I can't believe you're even worried about me."

"Why not?"

"Because you gave me a concussion as a joke once," said Teddy, smiling.

Victoire smiled as well. "Oh. I'd forgotten about that."

"Forgotten?" exclaimed Teddy incredulously. "How could you forget? I was in the hospital for a week, and you were grounded for an entire month!"

Victoire giggled. "Yeah, how old were we then?"

"Seven and nine, I think," said Teddy. "So why are you worried about me when you could do so much more damage to me, again?"

"I'm not the one doing the damage," said Victoire. "Seriously, Teddy, please be careful."

"I will," said Teddy. "Listen 'Tiore, I promise you that I will come out of that maze alive, and without any life threatening injuries."

"Will the Triwizard champions please come to the Quidditch field?" a voice boomed. "Thank you."

"I have to go."

"Win, okay Teddy?" Victoire said.

"I'll try," said Teddy. He grabbed her tightly around the waist. "See you at the end!" Victoire struggled, but Teddy managed to plant a kiss right on the tip of her nose.

"Good luck, Teddy!"

**A.N. Wow I haven't posted in a while. It's the end of the school year rush. My teachers are all piling lots of homework upon us so that they can just cram their lessons in. Only three more weeks to go until summer. Hopefully, I'll be done with this by then. Reviewers get...I dunno. Just please review. **


	8. 6th Year

"I'm going to tell her this morning," said Teddy as he checked his appearance in the mirror. "I'm going to tell my Victoire I love her. Should be easy." Teddy sighed, knowing that it most certainly would not be easy. He took a deep breath and Apparated to platform 9 ¾.

"Teddy! What are you doing here?" Victoire exclaimed as she approached her friend.

"I came to say goodbye to you," replied Teddy, trying to remain calm. "I won't see you until Christmas, after all."

"I thought you had to work this morning," said Victoire.

"Change in plans," said Teddy. "Listen Victoire, I have to tell you something."

"Oh? What?"

"Well, uh..." said Teddy nervously. "I, um..."

"Spit it out, Lupin," said Victoire.

"I think I'm in l–" Teddy stopped as Bill and Fleur Weasley appeared behind their daughter.

"Everything sorted out?" Bill asked. "Did you put your trunk away?"

"Yes, dad," said Victoire.

"Where's Pooter?" Fleur asked, referring to Victoire's ridiculous little owl. Teddy smirked and tried to suppress his laugh. The owl's name still made him smile.

"In the compartment with my friends," replied Victoire. "Oh, Teddy, you were going to tell me something."

"Oh, right. I, uh, nevermind," he said. "I'll see you at Christmas!" He kissed her, accidentally capturing half of her lips.

Victoire absentmindedly touched her lips and smiled.

"That was strange," Bill said, jerking Victoire from her thoughts.

"I think it was cute," said Fleur.

"What?" asked Victoire.

"Nothing," said Fleur.

"What?" Victoire pressed. The train whistle blew.

"You'd better get on the train," said Fleur. "See you at Christmas!" When Victoire left, she said, "She's going to marry him someday."

"Teddy?" asked Bill. Fleur nodded. "Yeah, I figured."


	9. September Second

"Brrriiiiiiing."

Victoire awoke with a start. "Stupid alarm clock." She shut the alarm clock off and flopped back down on her pillow, trying to remember her dreams. She smiled as they came back to her, and then began to wonder why Teddy always kissed her goodbye.

"Victoire!" shouted Emma. "We have school today! Get your lazy bum out of bed."

"Alright, alright, fine," said Victoire, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "Why the change? I usually have to wake you up."

"A summer on the grandparents farm shifts one's sleep cycle," replied Emma.

"Apparently," said Victoire, pulling on her uniform.

"What'd you do this summer Victoire?" asked Amy. "You didn't get the chance to tell us."

"I went to France," said Victoire. "That's pretty much it. I spent time with the family and Teddy like I always do. It wasn't an exciting summer."

"It was more exciting than mine," said Chelsea. "You went to France and you had a nice, romantic, summer with a smart, sweet, good-looking guy."

"Romantic?" asked Victoire. "He usually only came over with the cousins. James was always in our faces. We barely got to snog."

An owl flew through the window. It was a letter from Teddy.

_Dear Victoire,_

_How was the train ride? I suppose you didn't get to talk to your friends much. I remember what Head duties were like._

_You wouldn't believe the day I had today. I got in at noon for training, and ten minutes after I got in, they found Dolohov and needed every available Auror. We caught the bastard, but not without him killing four of us and injuring ten_ _with a strong blasting hex He's still quite powerful for such an old fucker. You wouldn't believe how angry Harry was afterwards. I was the one who actually got him in a full body bind. I wish I could have done so much more, but that would've meant about 400 pages of paperwork. I already had to do about 100 when I got back to the Ministry. I got home at 3am and it's about four now. I should probably get to bed. Write soon!_

_Yours,_

_Teddy Lupin_

Victoire grabbed a roll of parchment and a quill and began writing hastily.

_Dear Teddy,_

_Wow, that is an amazing day. They've been trying to catch Dolohov for 20 years now. I'm sorry to hear about your coworkers. I imagine Uncle Harry was livid. I suppose he was also happy that Dolohov was caught. He's killed so many people, including friends of Harry's, like your dad._

_My day wasn't so amazing. The train ride was long and uneventful, and so was dinner. However, my friends did tell me something quite interesting. They bet on how you would kiss me goodbye this year, pointing out that you always kissed me goodbye. I never really took time to notice, but it's strange now that I do. Why do you always kiss me goodbye, and why in a different way every year?_

_I better get down to breakfast. The Head Girl doesn't want to be late for her first class._

_Love,_

_Victoire_

At dinner, Victoire received another letter from Teddy.

_Dear Victoire,_

_I'm writing this when I should be working, so this is going to be short. You asked why I always kiss you goodbye. I always kiss you goodbye because I have a secret fear that I won't see you again after I leave. I know, I'm quite paranoid. At about the age of eleven, I realized that life is fragile, and I never wanted to have any regrets about the last time I saw someone I cared about. Naturally, with you as my best friend and lover, I care about you most, as I have no family left. That's why I always kiss you goodbye. _

_I love you._

_Teddy Lupin_

**_Can you believe it? It's done! Reviews make my world go 'round._**


End file.
